An increasing amount of student testing is being done in schools throughout the United States and other locations. One common reading fluency test requires a student to read for one minute and then count the number of words they can read correctly in that minute. Frequently, this type of testing uses a fairly common timer that can be set for one minute of time and then emit an audio signal when the minute has expired.